Confession's Of A Nurse
by Ashstee
Summary: Summer lived her life wondering if she would ever meet the one who would capture her heart. The circumstances weren't ideal but He had come back into her life again and everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Right this is my very first fanfic, Robert Pattinson is involved in this fic but not till a bit later. I have to say the chapters arent to long but the last few are and my writing developes with every chapter so please please read them all! Hope you enjoy reading as much as i have enjoyed writing thanks Ashley xx**

**Chapter One: Underwear Model**

**Summers POV**

Thank god that shift is over, I thought to myself whilst walking through the door to my flat.

You would think finally being qualified as a Nurse your job may start to get easier, but it doesn't. Although working in A+E does have its perks.

No day is the same you never know what is going to come through the door, like today for instance. Young Male late 20's gorgeous blue eyes the kind that should be illegal. 5ft 11, tanned with short brown hair. Turns out he had fallen off a ladder and fractured his ulna so me being a good little Nurse will go and do my job, little did I know how hard the next few hours would be!

"Erm nurse could I have a gown please? The blood on my shirt is starting to make me feel sick"

He said in a husky voice.

"Yeah sure I'll get you one, and get the doctor to come in once you have changed so he can tell you what will be happening regarding you left arm"

I said before going to get the gown

"Oh before I forget I'm Summer I'll be the Nurse looking after you today and if there is anything you need just give me a shout ok Mr...............Hill"

I said trying to remember his name without looking at my handover sheet; I didn't want to come across as being rude,

"Sure nurse but please call me Jay" I smiled and went to get his gown, drawing the curtains behind me,

"Summer, Summer"

I turned around there He was……the new Doctor – Aaron, He looked like He had just left school, not old enough to be a Doctor. He had a real baby face and big brown eyes, like a puppy; He even followed me around like a lost puppy.

"Summer you dropped your pen and well I thought you might need it" He said in a shaky voice. For some reason when He talked to me He always went to pieces, was quiet funny because I knew I could have him wrapped around my little finger but am I that cruel??

"Thanks Aaron, yeah I always seem to be dropping my pen lately, but I'm so lucky I have you to tell me" I was smiling while saying this for a joke to make him happy.

Aaron wasn't that bad looking he was rather cute, someone you know who would do anything for you, who would look after you and would do everything you asked…….you know just a nice guy. "I'll be going into Mr. Hill soon, once I've dealt with my last patient, would you come in with me I need to pull his fracture back into place before he gets it plastered?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah sure that won't be a problem, just need to give him a gown to get changed into first that ok? And he is my patient anyway Aaron"

I knew it would be ok he could never say no to me. He smiled and nodded his head then went.

I grabbed a gown and went back to the cubical where Mr. Hill……I mean Jay was.

"Jay its summer, I have the gown you wanted" I called just before pulling the curtains across a little so I could go in.

There he was struggling to get his top off over his fractured arm.

"Wow" I said not meaning to say it out loud

"What?" He exclaimed.

I shook my head he had an amazing body, really toned the kind of abs that an underwear model would have…..Oh and that nice tuff of hair leading downwards below his jeans, He had a body I just wanted to dive on.

"Nurse you ok? You said something"

"Oh yeah sorry here let me help you"

He smiled I knew that he knew what I had said, but I just carried on as if I'd said nothing. Once we both got his top off, I handed him the gown seemed such a shame to hide a body like that I couldn't take my eyes off his chest. I felt this warm hand touch my arm.

"Erm Nurse Summer could you put this in my bag down there"

He handed me his t-shirt and I began to blink quickly getting my breath.

"Sure sorry Jay was in a day dream"

I walked to the end of the bed and bent over to get his bag, when I noticed him starring at my ass and biting his bottom lip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - When thought's Take Over**

Jay's POV

Summer is not like any of the girl's I've ever gone for. Usually I like your typical preppy girl, but she was something different.  
She had dark black hair which was pulled back neatly into a clamp and the most amazing green eyes anyone ever seen. If her body didn't hypnotise people her eyes certainly did.

As I handed her my blood stained top to put in my bag, I couldn't help but notice how well her uniform clung to her curves tight in all the right places. I could fee my self wanting to explore every inch of her body but I was in hospital. 'Stop it Jay. Control it' I thought.

Just then Summer bent over to put my shirt in the bag. I couldn't help but stare at her amazing ass it was really tight a perky. I had to bite my lip to control my thoughts.

"Ouch" Couldn't believe I just made my lip bleed, Stupid sexy thoughts. Never knew how hard it could be to stop getting a hard on.

"You ok Jay?"

She bent back up slowly and battered her long eyelashes which framed her glorious green eyes.

God this self control is too hard!

"Yeah I'm fine just bit my lip, will be fine once it stops bleeding"  
'It's your fault for so dam tempting' I thought

"Here let me have a look, in fact I'm your nurse for the duration of your stay in A+E its my job to" When she spoke this time it was like she wanted to take control, as if she like to be dominant.

"Well I don't want to put you out of a job now do I?"

"Exactly what I was thinking Jay now let me have a look"

As she leaned her face closer to mine I saw her bite her lip like she was having the same restraint as me. 'Go for it Jay grab her with your good arm and kiss her what's the worse that could happen?' My thoughts were getting the best of me now but they were right. What's the worse that could happen to me rejection?

With that I closed my eyes took a deep breath, I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as I put my good arm around her neck and pulled her towards my lips. Her lips were so soft they were just perfect.

"Jay stop I can't do this you're my patient" she mumbled till with her lips on mine.

"Come on Summer I've seen the way you have been looking at me, you want me as much as I want you just forget the fact I'm your patient". I licked her lips hoping they would part enough for my tongue to massage hers.

That was it her hands were tugging at my short hair, pushing her lips harder on mine and allowing my tongue to enter. Her kiss was like ecstasy you just wanted more.  
With my free hand I had to explore what's underneath that tight little uniform. I undone the button and began to unzip her dress until her breast were exposed. I was shocked she never had a bra on but I was also happy as it was easy access for me.

"Wow how big are you tit's there amazing" I said while kissing her neck and trying to cup these very large breasts.

"34E and natural before you ask" she giggled.

I couldn't believe how big there were even one of my hands wasn't enough to fully feel her amazing breast. I ran my finger over her erected nipple and she trembled with desire. I just had to have her.

"Give me your hand" her voice was a whisper in my ear.

We began to leave her breast going further downwards past her belly button; I knew were she wanted my hand. I felt her lift up her dress and push her panties aside. The heat coming from her centre was shocking I just had to please her.

"Hello Mr Hill I'm Dr Aaron Clarke"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Note**

Summer POV

I quickly zipped my dress up and turned round fixing my self. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and my heart pounding out of my chest, Jay gasped with horror and he also was the same colour as me. When I looked up I notice Aaron hadn't looked up once he was still looking at Jay's x-rays.

"Right Mr Hill I see our lovely Summer has helped you get changed hope you didn't mind"

"Yes she did Doc she was very gentle with me" Jay said while looking at me smirking.

"Right Mr Hill I'm going to pull your fracture into place this won't take long its quiet and easy procedure and if you feel any pain I'm sure Summer will let you squeeze her hand"

"That's easy for you to say Doc"

While Aaron was messing with Jay's arm I couldn't help but think he nearly caught us in the act, he could have seen everything. I can't believe how lucky I was. I was beginning to shake at the thought of being caught

"Summer you ok would you like to go outside you look like your burning up"

Aaron always worried about me.

"Yes if you don't mind, just going to get some water"

Few minutes later Aaron has fixed Jay's fracture and sent to the plaster room to get a plaster cast.

"Aaron" I called

"Yes Summer"

"Is there anything else you need for Mr Hill before I start his discharge?" I had to see Jay again and tell him how sorry I was and unprofessional that was of me.

"No but thanks for sorting everything out for me Summer you're a great help you just sort the discharge and head home your shift will be over then"

I couldn't believe it was nearly time for me to go home I couldn't wait till I had my bath and relaxed reading my Stephanie Mayer books I was on Eclipse at the moment.

I sat at the Nurses station and collected all the papers for the discharge and began to discharge Jay from the computer system. I tried not to think about what I was going to say to Jay when he came back. 'I know don't mention it at all that' I thought I could just forget about it all.

"Erm Summer you needed me to come back" said this husky voice I recognised. It was Jay back with his bright white cast still looking quiet red.

"Yes sure just take a seat in the cubical and ill be right in just finishing this ok"

Off he walked to where he was last. I couldn't help but think of what I and Jay could get up to in there again I wanted him so bad but I couldn't risk getting caught again, and this time I knew we would be caught! I got the discharge notes and walked to where Jay was. I took a deep breath before entering the room.

I sat next to Jay explaining how long he would have his cast on and how he cant get it wet and so on just the protocol stuff not that he was listening. I could see him looking me up and down he looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"Summer look I'm so sorry about before I could have cost you your job but I couldn't help myself I just had to have you and I still want you now"

When he said this I was thinking 'you could have cost me my job' but it wasn't just his fault I could have said no and stopped him but I didn't want to has been ages since I was touched like that.

"It's ok wasn't just you was me to so don't worry" I smiled at him to make him feel better which seem to work.

I gathered the paper and gave him his copies and information leaflets hoping he would read them.

"Well its been nice meeting you Jay take care of your self now" I held my hand out

"Yes you to Summer, will never forget this experience in A&E trust me" he shuck my hand gathered his belongs and went

It took me a while before I realised there was a note on the chair. 'I bet it's the information I gave him' I thought why people don't ever read them. I picked up the paper and realised it wasn't the information leaflets I opened the paper up and it was his number with a note.

'Summer if you are bored when you finish work give me and ring and we can pick up where we left off. I know you want to! J x'

I laughed to myself. How confident was he that I was going to ring him. I began to walk to the changing rooms as it was the end of my shift. While I was getting changed I was thinking about ringing him and have a bit of fun it's been a while since I had sex so why not. I walked to my car and began to drive home thinking what we could be doing right now.

Thank god that shift is over, I thought to myself whilst walking through the door to my flat I threw my bag on the couch and I took the clamp out of my hair felt good to have my hair down. I reached for the note that Jay left me and read it over and over again. Oh just ring him I thought you need to have fun I dialled his number and waited.

"Hello"

"Hi is this Jay Hill?"

"Yes who is this?"  
"It's Summer you know from the hospital"

"Oh yeah, didn't recognise your voice sorry, so I guess you do want to pick up were we left off after all"

"Want to come to my place now; I'm not in work tomorrow?"

"Sure let me get changed and ill come round can you text me your address"

"Yeah sure well I better get a shower see you in a bit"

"Yes see you in a little while gorgeous"

I hung up and quickly typed my address and sent him the text.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Lady in Green**

Jay POV

I couldn't believe she actually phoned me tonight. I was so happy that this stupid smirk wouldn't go from my face. Just then I got a text, I quickly opened it was it from her?

"6a Beech Court see you in a while luv summer x"

I ran to my room trying to fine something to. I grabbed my favourite pair of jeans and my black t-shirt. That will do I thought. I brushed my teeth about 3 times making sure they were clean and I had amazing minty fresh breath. I sprayed my aftershave all over me and headed to the living room.

"Wine or vodka" I said out loud on my way to the kitchen

Is Summer a wine girl or vodka? Well she is the opposite of all the girls I have been with so better take vodka. Just then my phone rang it was John.

"Hello"

"Hi lad, you coming to Luke's for poker?"

"Sh!t that tonight?"

"Ya I thought you knew this"

"Ya I did but forgot, but I can't mate not long got out of hospital think I should sleep yano"

"Alright mate, give me a ring ok"

"Ya will do mate see ya"  
"Bye"

I grabbed my keys, vodka and phone. I knew I couldn't drive so would have to get a taxi there. I ran down the stairs of the flat and out the main door. I waved down a cab and told him the address.

**Summers POV**

I quickly check my hair in the mirror good job my hair was naturally curly. I quickly added more mascara to my eyes and a little more lip gloss.

"Summer you look hot even if you're just wearing you underwear and dressing gown"

All of which were black and emerald green I had to make my eyes stand out. Just then the intercom rang

"Hello"

"Hey Summer its Jay"

"Come on up"

I ran to the door and opened it and there he was.

He looked even more mesmerising than he did in A&E. he handed me a bottle of vodka and I gestured him to come in. I place the vodka on the coffee table and shut the door, as soon as I turned around he was there a few inches from my face.

"What a way to greet someone"

"I didn't have time to get dressed" I said being all defensive

"Oh I don't mind trust me I wouldn't have you wearing anything else"

I smiled and looked into his bright blue eyes when he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. He began to kiss my lips while I grabbed his hair pulling him closer to me. I parted my lips to allow him to enter his tongue.

I began to tug at his t-shirt hoping he would remove it as I wanted to see his amazing body again. He pulled away from me and began taking his top off and threw it on the floor. I was stunned by how his body looked, I had to blink rapidly.

Jay began walking to the sofa were he sat and gesturing me towards him. I walked over while removing my dressing gown and straddled his lap and began kissing his neck.  
"My my my someone's pleased to see me" I smiled. I could feel his hardness beneath me just begging to be released.

"Well wouldn't you if you were me"

"Oh trust me babe I'm defiantly pleased to see you" I smirked kissing his soft lips.

With his good hand Jay started to rub my thigh slowly moving his hand further up until he was at my centre stroking me through my panties.

"Well aren't we wet with desire?"  
He teased while still stroking me. I needed him inside me I just had to feel his hardness.

I began to undo his pants when he grabbed my hand and pushed me back so my head was nearly touching the floor. I could feel him sliding my panties to one side when his fingers entered me hard.

**Jays POV**

She gasps so loud that I had to hear more. I began to go harder and faster with every thrust of my fingers so she would moan louder. Her centre was so wet that it was trickling onto my hand I just hand to have her.

"Jay I need you inside me now"

I pulled her up and pushed her to sit next to me while I removed my jeans and boxers, mean while Summer had already removed her underwear and was sitting next to me naked.

I grabbed her hand so she stood in front of me. I beckoned her towards me so she was able to straddle my lap once again but this time she would have all of me in side her every last inch.

As she lowered herself on me I gasp and so did she, I began to thrust into her slowly so I was able to get my rhythm but once inside her I couldn't help but build up speed.

Our breathing quicken with every thrust I pulled her towards me and taking her erect nipple into my mouth.

"Jay, please I want you deeper inside of me and faster" she moan

I knew I couldn't do it like this in this position

"Bend over then" I demanded her.

She stood up and bent her self over the arm rest of the sofa. I grabbed her hips and thrust my hard member into her

"Oh my god Jay more, faster, harder"

I thrust as hard as I could go so fast I thought I would collapse. I reach my hand between her legs and began to play with her clit. I knew most girls like this while being taken from behind.

She was beginning to shake with desire her legs were about to give way any minute now.

"Oh yeah don't stop keep going" she cried  
My breathing was so fast I was panting, my head began to spin and my legs were also starting to shake. With one last thrust I emptied myself inside of her. Just then her legs gave way with this loud moan of pleasure from her mouth.

She fell onto the coach and pulled me with her

"Wow, where have you been hiding?" she tried to get out in one sentence.

"Summer I have been here all along, you just never found me until now"

She rested her head against my chest until we both caught our breath. She looked up at me with those big green eyes and I knew from that moment she didn't want me to go and I didn't want to go either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Who are you?**

Summers POV

As I began to wake up I rolled over checking to see if Jay was still there lying next to me. He was fast asleep lightly snoring and dribbling was quiet funny and cute at the same time. I pulled the covers back and started to get out of bed.

"Wow 10.30" I whispered not wanting to wake Jay up. I reached for my silk dressing gown and left the room.

I walked into the kitchen and started to make myself a cup of coffee while turning my laptop on. I poured out my coffee and carried my laptop into the lounge.

'Oh my god what a mess' I thought placing my coffee and laptop onto the coffee table while picking up clothes and underwear that were zipped off in the heat of the moment.

I went on facebook to check what's going on in friends and families lives since I have been working a lot of lates in the hospital. I had the usual message from my mum and dad saying how much they missed me and wanted me to come back and live at home, and one off my brother saying how much he loves me being miles away from him but he wants to come up and see me so he can check out my female friends with Tom.

You wouldn't think he was a year older than me and went to Cambridge University by the way he acts but I do love my brother Nathan aka Nate to his friends. We are very close and I was very close with his friends to we all were best friends. I cried when Nate went to a private secondary school and wanted to go but it was an all boys but, a year later I went to the all girls private school. Soon as I was 18 and Nate moved to Cambridge I decided to move up north and go to university there which my parents didn't like.

Just then I realised I had a friend request after reply to my messages.

'Robbie P wants to be friends'

"Who the hell is that?" I said, hated it when they didn't have pictures so I couldn't see if I did recognise them.

'You have 2 mutual friends in common'

'How the hell do I have friends in common with this Robbie P' I thought, when I checked who they were one was my brother and the other was our best friend Tom. I accepted any way and decide to send a message to this weirdo adding me.

'Hello, you seemed to have added me. Who are you? Don't think I know anyone call Robbie P, I think you might have me confused with another Summer Owens."

Sounded a little out off but I might get the message across to this crazy person just adding me as a random friend. Who the hell calls themselves Robbie P sounds like there a washed up pop star I laughed to myself.

Just then I heard the door open and someone walking very slowly I turned round and there was Jay with a towel round his waist.

"Morning, you sleep well?"

"Yes thanks, just dying for a drink"

"Here sit down and ill make you one now"

I walked to the kitchen and reach for a cup; I flicked the kettle on again making sure it was nice and hot.

"Tea or Coffee?"

"Coffee please with two sugars babe"

Once I made his coffee I joined him on the sofa and started to drink my coffee.

"So you have anything planned for today?" I asked

"Yes got to go to my mum's apparently something is wrong with her T.V and my dad cant fix it so she wants me to have a look well that's what I think the message said on my phone" he began to laugh which make me laugh. I always feel at ease around Jay unlike any other man I have been with.

"Awww that's sweet of you, but don't you go doing anything that will mess with you arm now Mr!" I nudged him slightly.

"Of course I wont, the last thing I want to do is be back in A&E even though it does have some perks being in there" he winked at me

"You don't need to go to A&E for the perks anymore you have my number and you know where I live" I smiled and placed my cup down.

Just then he grabbed me towards him and sat me on his lap while undoing my dressing gown.

"Now that's an offer I will never turn down"

He pushed his lips onto mine and began to caress my breast slowly moving his finger lightly against my nipples. I could feel him growing beneath me which started to make my centre moist. I stood and started to remove my dressing gown which was just hanging off me. Jay started to lick his lips and removed the towel that was wrapped tightly around his waist showing his erected member.

I sat back down on his lap but with my back to him which was such a turn on for me as he kissed my neck and back slowly and gently I just wanted more of him now. He placed his hands on my hips to sit me up slightly so he could insert his hard member into me. As he lowered me I gasp with every inch I just had to start rocking back and forth.

I could feel Jay's breathing getting heavier on my neck with every motion, he reached his hand round to find my centre and began to pleasure me more my rubbing at my clit. He knew how much I loved this from last night.

We both started to moan quietly and the more I heard him the more I moan and was being turned on, my legs began to tremor when Jay began to thrust deep into me

"Oh Jay more" I moaned I knew the harder he thrust the more powerful up my orgasm would be.

"Harder, harder Oh Jay more"

I moved his hand from my centre to my mouth and licked his fingers and aloud him to continue rubbing me.

"Fcuk Summer you had to do that"

"I thought you liked it"

"I fcuking love it" he said struggling to get the words I knew he was about to come as he thrust hard inside me which make me break out this loud moan of desire.

"Faster Jay I'm almost there"

With that he thrust one last time until I came I was shaking but I pulled myself off him and went on my knees taking every inch of him in my mouth sucking a licking until he came to which I swallowed and smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Unsuspected Visitor's**  
We sat and cuddled on the sofa for a while I just loved being in his arms it made me feel special. Ok I know I have only known Jay for a day but I feel like we have known each other for years.

Summers POV

"What you going to do today seen as you have a day off?" he started to say while standing up.

"Think I will have a bath finish reading my book and ring my brother to see when he wants to come down"

"Sounds like fun"

"Yes just a nice relaxing day with no drama" I laughed.

"Well I think I better get dressed and go" Jay picked up his clothes from the chair were I put them before. Jay went into the bedroom to get himself ready. I put my dressing gown back on and decide I better do my dishes from yesterday seen as last night I didn't have the chance to but I'm not complaining.

Once I washed my dishes I began to wash my uniform ready for Friday night. What a shift that will be all drunks the usual alcohol poisoning but the weekend shifts always went quick.

"Right I'm off thanks for letting me stay over last night I had a great time Summer" he kissed me on the cheek and walked to the door

"Erm Jay" I said 'should I ask him out this time' I thought

"Yes" Jay sounded eager to know what I was about to say

"Thanks for a great night"  
'Stupid cow why didn't you just ask him out' I was shouting at myself in my head

"Not a problem well I better go, ring you later"

He kissed me again on the cheek and went out the door before shutting it.

"Bye"

Just then I heard my phone ringing I ran over to the sofa and quickly checked my bag, rushing through it but no sign of my phone. It was still ringing when I remember I had it on the arm of the sofa so I checked down the side to where I found it.

"Private Number" I said confused

"Hello"

"Hey it's me, want to go out on a date next week?"

It was Jay and he wants to go out on a date. I couldn't help but smile like a Cheshire cat

"Yes sure would love to, when and what time?"

"Thursday around 8 and ill pick you up?"

"Sure that's fine ill see you Thursday then bye"

"Bye"

Once the phone was down I was jumping around my living room

"Going on a date, with Jay, he so sexy" I was singing and dancing

"She's going on a date, with a lad call Jay, who is sexy"

I heard a voice coming from my door, I turned around slowly. 'Oh god please don't be Jay, he didn't leave did he I should have checked' I thought while my face was going a lovely shad of red. I was so certain I closed the door behind me when he left.

Once I was facing the door I couldn't believe my eyes to see who was there. I just smiled and ran to the door leaping into his arms.

"Nate how the hell did you get here and get in" I said hugging my brother to death.

"Well mum and dad have a key for your place so I took it and thought id check on my baby sis and see how she is doing which is a good job! Who is Jay?" Nate put me down and grabbed two bags and walked to the living room

"Don't you mean you have has enough at home and want to get away for a while and remembered me, and Jay is no-one you need to know!" I grabbed the last two bags and walked to the living room and joined him on the sofa. Don't know why he has four bags he usually travels light.

"Well part of that is true but I do miss you well we all do even Tom! He looked all secretive when he said Tom's name.

"Speaking of Tom how is he? Haven't spoken to him or Rob in age's think the last time we spoke was 5 years ago before I moved out. And why do you have so many bags? I thought I was bad" I hit his arm

"Well you could ask Tom yourself"

I was confused how I could ask him; he wasn't here unless he wanted me to phone Tom. He always had a major crush on me. The door bell went and I began walking to the door to open it.

"Well give me his number and ill phone him" I opened the door to see Tom standing there with a hat and sunglasses on

"Hey Summer, nice pj's or should I say lack of them" he winked at me and joined Nate on the sofa removing his hat and glasses.

"Right you two what's going on" I was so confused as to what is happening

"Well sis I needed to get away from mum and dad like I said and well Tom has a show 45 minutes away from you and needed a place to crash and I knew you wouldn't mind having us both." They both gave me that look which I couldn't say no to.

"Would be like old times Summer" Tom said all sweetly

"Fine you both can stay but please no major parties or anything I am working nights at the weekend ok"

"That fine no parties this weekend" Nate said I knew he was thinking there is next weekend.

"I'm going to have a bath so get settled and Tom Nate will show you were everything is. And it's nice having you both here" I started walking to my bedroom to get my clothes ready for after my bath. I just knew today was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Memories**

Summers POV

I began to get dressed after my nice relaxing bath; I put my skinny jeans on and green t-shirt. It was nice hearing Nate's voice around my flat began to feel like home.

"Oh god look at my hair" I said out loud

It was tangled to hell and looked awful; I began to brush my hair to get the tangles out which worked eventually. I couldn't be bothered to straighten my hair so I just added moose and curly it, it just had to do when I looked in the mirror.

"Hurry up Summer, we have some catching up to do" Nate shouted

"Hold on just tidying up will be out now"

Definitely felt like old times Nate telling me to hurry up because we had places to be and people to see. I quickly applied some mascara and eyeliner and head out of the room.

Tom was on my laptop checking his facebook and fan sites and Nate was putting my uniform in the dryer for me. He was good to me as a brother, people didn't understand how we got on so well but I always thought why wouldn't we?

I sat down next to Tom and was seeing who he was nosing at on facebook when I noticed it was that Robbie P who added me as a friend earlier today.

"See you finally accepted Rob" Tom nudged me

"Oh my god that's Rob as in our Rob, Rob Pattinson. Why the hell has he called himself Robbie P"

"Would you keep your full name knowing fans will be adding you none stop. Don't forget when I got my new account I changed my name so I didn't have that problem"

"Oh yes I never thought of that to be honest. I am quiet shocked he even remembered us now he is a super star" I laughed

"Take it you haven't seen his photos on here then?" Nate said quiet annoyed at me

"No I haven't why?"

Nate walked over and joined me and Tom on the sofa, Tom brought Rob's photos up most of the pictures were of him his cast mates and family. Then Tom clicked on an album called 'Blast from the Past' there was over 70 pictures of me, Nate, Tom, himself and Natalie when we was in primary school and random nights in each others houses.

"Oh my god I haven't seen those pictures before"

Just then Nate took the laptop from Tom

"This is my favourite picture of us all"

When he selected it, it was a picture from my 18th superhero themed party were they all are carrying my length ways so I look like I am flying in my Robin costume. Was a funny night Nate was batman, Natalie was superwoman, Tom was superman, and I and Rob was Robin.

I loved every minute of my 18th birthday was the night were Rob was touchy feely with me and were ever I went Rob was with me telling me how sexy I looked made me feel special, when the night was over he kissed me.

"See Rob does miss us and you thought he completely forgot those days" Tom hit me in the arm.

"Ok I thought he did it's just once I moved away for university it felt like he drifted from us because of his acting".

I was sad when I went to university because our relationship was progressing secretly from Nate and Tom. He helped me pack my stuff and move in but when he left the next day I just knew we wouldn't be able to see each other anymore which hurt plus we didn't like laying to my brother his best friend and he was at loads of events for Harry Potter.

"You know he had a big part in Harry Potter Summer and we all told him to go for it, he was busy just like the rest of us like Tom with his acting career me with my teaching and you with nursing" Nate always defended Rob which is good in some ways proves he is a loyal friend.

"I know it's just at the time I found it hard to lose a best friend like that"

Nate and Tom began to hug me from either side

"Awww Summer you will never lose us were all hear and Rob in some ways" Tom always knew what to say to make me happy.

"I guess it was harder for you to lose Rob in a sense, seen as you liked him" Nate made inverted comer signs with his fingers.

"You knew?" I hid in Toms shoulder

"Come on Summer how long did you both think you could hide it from me I am your brother and his best friend, plus he told me the day you left for university"

"I'm so sorry Nate" I was bright red

"You kissed Rob and not me now I am not impressed with you missy" Tom joked

"It's fine Summer I knew you to liked each other was obvious and I couldn't ask for a better person for my little sister to be with" Nate hugged me.

Was nice to know he didn't mind about me and Rob but it doesn't matter now that's the past not like it will happen again now he can have anyone. Besides I am kind of with Jay and that is a new chapter in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: What Could Have Been**

Summers POV

So far today has been good catching up on what has been going on in Nate's life with his teaching, and how Tom has been coping with his acting and having fan throw them selves at him. Found it quiet amusing what girls would say when they saw him and the comment on his fan site

"Bromance?" I laughed

"Ya it's pictures of me and Rob round LA when I was out there seeing how he is. The fans are funny with the things they come out with especially Rob fans" he smirked

I smiled at what he said the thought of them both being hounded by young female fans. I knew Rob didn't like attention especially being centre of attention. Tom didn't really mind it as much but both were really private people unlike Nate, good job he didn't become famous would go to his head.

We ordered in pizza and had a few beers, Nate and Tom began to play on the PS3 online against other people who were just as rubbish as them

"Right guys I'm going to bed been a long day, ill see you in the morning love you both"

I tried to kiss them both on the cheek but they were to rapped up in the game

"Night Summer thanks for letting me stay love you to" Tom said not talking his eyes away from the game

"Night sis see you in the morning love you to night"

I began to walk to my room and thinking how happy I was that I have another day off tomorrow to just relax and hang out again.  
Once in my room I remember that Jay was suppose to ring him, I checked my phone but no missed calls or texts.

'Must have been busy' I thought

I began to get undress and put on my short comfy pj's. Once I lay on my bed I couldn't fall asleep. I reached under my bed and pulled out my memory box that me and Natalie designed years and years ago. I began to read silly letters that Nat would write me which were so funny. I found the letters the boys would write me while they were away in private school. I loved looking back at these letters and random pictures of me and Natalie at university they always make me smile.  
I found a photo of me and Rob after my 18th when we hooked up we look so great together

'Think I need to put some picture up around the flat' I thought to myself.

I laid back on my bed with all my letters and picture around me but still holding the picture of me and Rob. I felt my self slowing beginning to fall asleep thinking what could have been.

"Come back to bed Summer I haven't seen you in 3 weeks"

I remembered that voice as I turned away from the door was this vision of beauty lying on my bed with thick brown messy hair, those blue eyes I remembered gazing into.

"Rob how did you get here and in my bed" I couldn't believe my eyes

"Summer what's up with you? Don't you remember I came home from Vancouver last night like I always do when I have a break from filming, oh god you have memory loss don't you" he sat up leaning towards me looking worried

"No just you startled me that's all"

I walked back over toward him and began to get goose bumps all over my body

'God its cold I thought' when I looked down I was naked

"Oh my God" I ran to the bed and quickly got under the covers

"What's wrong? You're acting like I have never seen you naked before" he laughed while stroking my cheek

I couldn't believe what's going on this has to be a dream this can't be happening. Rob leaned in and kissed me on the lips, how I remember how magical they were. I couldn't help but kiss him back I just had to go along with this fantasy  
I opened my mouth slightly allowing Rob to enter and begin to massage my tongue with his. I grabbed his messy hair and pulled him closer to me.

"You don't know how long I have wanted this" I whispered to him

"Me either I am so happy we are finally together"

He laid me beneath him and began to give me sweet soft kisses on my neck while caressing my breast. He moved his head lower and taking my nipple in his mouth nibbling at it gently. I couldn't help but gasp in desire.

I continued to grab his hair as I felt him breathing heavy at my centre.

"How much do you want me? He whispered

"More than anything in the world"

With that I felt his finger slowly rubbing at my clitoris

I began to breathe heavy trying not to moan to loudly. Just then I felt his fingers enter me and his thumb working magic on my clit, I arched my back in ecstasy I just wanted his tongue to explore me.

"Rob take me in your mouth" I demanded

With my requests he berried his tongue deep into my centre licking franticly. I grabbed his hair harder and began to moan with satisfaction.

"Oh Rob more" I screamed louder

"Rob, Rob, Rob"

Just then I heard a door fly open I jumped up startled by the noise and fell onto the floor

"Summer you ok I heard you screaming Rob" Nate ran over to me on the floor helping me up

"Ya I'm fine must have been sleep talking sorry if I woke you"

'More like sleep moaning' I thought

"I was worried but I am glad you're ok" Nate said still looking worried

"Ill be fine you get some sleep night Nate"

"Ok night Summer"

And off he went closing the door behind him. I laid back on my bed grabbing my hair and sighed

"Wow what a dream"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Back to Reality**

Summers POV

I woke up to the noise of my blender Nate loves his smoothes of a morning. As I opened my eyes I notice letters and photos all around me and on the floor. I knew I better clean them up before I lose them or they get wrecked. I sat up on wiped away the drool from the side of my mouth

"Oh my god I'm drooling now" I moaned to myself

'Must be because of my dream last night' remembering my dirty dream of Rob.

I knew I dreamt of him because of everything Nate and Tom had been saying, and as much as I loved them mentioning him I knew nothing like that would ever happen, I mean come on he is famous now and I'm a nobody.

My phone started to ring rather loudly for my liking. I looked to see who it was in case I could just reject the call, it was Natalie. I quickly accepted the call I haven't spoken to her in ages since she moved from working in A&E to work in ITU.

"Hey Stranger" I said whilst yorning

"Hello Hun, how have you been? Hope your missing me?" she sounded to excited for this time in the morning

"I am fine Hun just working the usual hours and of course I miss you it's been what three months now?"

"Yep it has and why haven't you been in touch missy? You know you can't get rid of me that easy" she laughed

"I know and to be honest I haven't even got an excuse until now! Nate and Tom came down yesterday and are staying with me for a while so I have been catching up with them"

"Aww that's great may have to pop down haven't seen them in like forever will have to catch up to. Well I was ringing to see if you wanted to come out with me and Mark tonight we are celebrating our 4 year anniversary!"

I was happy for Natalie that she had someone who she loved but I didn't like Mark for me there is something about him the way he acts when there is other girls around he is a bit to touchy feely for my liking and when you tell Natalie she says he is just being friendly. For me it's far too friendly and very uncomfortable.

"Nar your ok Hun but thanks for asking me ill let you love birds have a night out together but seriously come down soon ok"

I began to get out of bed wiping the sleep away from my eyes and checking my self out in the mirror I looked like death! All I needed now were a scythe and a robe and ill be sorted.

"Ok well I may pop round Monday after work on a late so that ok for you?"

"Ya that's fine I finish my weekend of nights Sunday so wont be a problem" I was happy we would be catching up again"

"Ok love sees you then"

"Bye have fun tonight" I hung up and began collecting all the letters and photos off my bed and floor placing them back in the box that was under my bed.

I put on my dressing gown and went to join the boys in the living room they both made room for me on the sofa and Tom handed me a big mug of coffee and offered me some toast.

"No thanks" I didn't feel like anything just yet

"So are you going to tell us why you was screaming Robs name?" Tom laughed and began choking on his toast

'Deserves him right I thought'

"One its none of your business and two I wasn't screaming" I snapped back

I can't believe they were actually joking about this when it wasn't even funny.

"We know that just joking around with you Summer you know having a laugh" Nate said

"I know that but it isn't funny to me" I snapped again

"But you were saying his name rather loudly" Nate protested

"Fine but I don't want to talk about it nor do I want you two making any more jokes about it ok!" I curled up bringing my knees under my chin and sulked".

"Fine we wont, we promise to behave" Tom wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

**Nathans POV**

I looked at Summer and I could tell the dream she had about Rob had got to her. I knew she liked him years ago but didn't think he would still have this kind of an effect on her now. If I would have known this I wouldn't have invited Rob down the end of the month which she didn't know about yet. I couldn't cancel on Rob knowing Tom and I are so happy to see him and I know deep down Summer will be to.

"You in work two weeks tomorrow?" I questioned her

"Yes only the Friday I am on a late then I am on annual leave was planning to go home and see you but no need now" she smirked

"Why are you asking?"

"Oh just wanted to check if we could have a party and have a few people round that's all" I didn't know whether to tell her about Rob coming down or just leave it till the actual day.

"Sounds like a good idea I haven't had a good house party in ages you and Tom will have to bring loads of your friends because all mine will be in work"

She seem egger now i wonder if she is thinking about Rob coming? Maybe that's why she is ok with it

"You ok with anyone coming you really don't mind even old friends" just questioning to make sure I was right in what she is thinking

"Yes old and new I really don't mind!"

I smiled to myself knowing that Rob coming won't be a problem and I and Tom can throw the best house party ever like the good old days!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: 21 Missed Calls**

Summers POV

I couldn't be happier that my weekend shifts were over and I wasn't back in till Wednesday morning. All I could think about right now was my lovely double bed. Has been a very busy weekend with loads of people coming in who have drank to much and fell over or have been in a fight under the influence your typical weekend night shift.

I got into my car when my phone rang its was Jay, I didn't know whether to reject his call or answer, he hasn't been in touch all weekend so I ended the call not in the mood to talk to him. I put on my seat belt and turned on the engine and began to drive home.

I can't believe he is ringing me now after saying he would be in touch ages ago, I mean I wouldn't mind if I just got a text saying I can't speak tonight but I got nothing.

My phone rang again and it was Jay I left it to ring out I wasn't going to get a ticket for being on the phone to him. Whilst I was stopped at the lights I put my phone on silent and continued to drive once the lights changed.

I walked through my front door and quietly went to my room both Nate and Tom was still in bed and didn't want to wake them.

Once in my room I put on my p.j's and snuggled under my duvet and checked my phone

"Ten missed calls from Jay" I snapped

'Doesn't he get the picture I don't want to talk' I thought I should have guessed I was just a booty call to him even though I did need the sex still I wasn't being used by someone. I placed my phone on the side and closed my eyes

**Nathan's POV**

'Come on Rob answer your phone please pickup we need to talk' I mutter to myself

"Hello"

"Hey Rob it's me Nate"

"Hey how are you?"  
"I'm fine just checking were still on for the party at Summers a week Friday?"

"Yep doesn't seem to be a problem my end already booked my flight hoping it's still on, will be arriving around 8pm that ok for you?"

"Yes that's fine with me besides Summer don't finish work till half 8"

"Oh good I cant wait till I see you guys and catch up especially Summer think I need to make things up to her"

"Well we cant wait either mate, anyway I better go but before I forget if Summer gets in touch with you for what ever reason don't tell her about you coming want it to be a surprise ok" I said trying to make it sound like a good thing

"Ya sure but Nate I don't think she will be will text you later see ya"

I couldn't believe my luck soon as I put down the phone Summer came out of her room.

"Who you talking to?" she began to question me

"Just making sure people know what time to get here for the party you still don't mind?"

"Nope not at all just being nosey that's all" she laughed

"Oh ya I was meant to tell you a boy called Jay came by and asked to see you but I told him to go away and you was asleep that ok" I wasn't to happy about some random lad knocked at my sisters and was being really rude to me.

**Summers POV**

I couldn't believe Jay came to my house all because I didn't answer my phone I checked my phone again 21 missed calls and 11 text messages.

"Thanks Nate don't want to see him right now you did the right thing" Nathan sat on the sofa and tapped the space next to him for me to sit there.  
"You want to talk about it?" Nate put his arm around me in a brotherly way

"Not really I can take care of this besides you're sorting out the party of the year" I smiled at him, Nate kisses my head and smiled back

"I'm always here you know, no-one can get away with hurting my little sister"

I hit him in the arm hoping he got the message which he did, he took my laptop and went to his room.  
"Where's Tom?" I thought it was to quiet around here

"He is out with work wont be back till after eight he said" Nate shut his door and gave me some me time.

I decided I better read these messages from Jay and get an idea of why he left it so long to get in touch with me.

'Summer I'm so sorry I am only getting in touch now have been so busy please answer the phone so I can explain luv J x'

The first four messages were like this then lead to this

'Please pick up please I wont stop ringing till you so'

The next four to five were like that and the last one was this

'Who is that man in your flat? Another patient you decided to shag? No wonder you're not answering the phone to busy being a slapper! I thought you were different well how I was wrong, I'm glad I went out sat with the lads and got with some girls now. Have fun with him you slag!'

I couldn't believe that last text, he sure had a nerve and I knew I couldn't let him get away with that calling all kinds. Usually I don't bring myself to that level but today I don't care.

'Jay for you information that MAN is my brother couldn't you tell he looked like me had the same unusual green eyes? So before you judge me please get you facts right you immature d!ck'

"Arggh why are men so annoying" I shouted

I began to cleaning the kitchen to try and calm down I thought Jay could have been the person to help me get over Rob, I did like Jay I can't believe he thought I'd sleep with anyone never mind another patient.

I felt my knees give way and I was on the floor sobbing with the dish cloth in my hand. How pathetic am I, I thought. Nathan came running into the kitchen.

"Summer what's happened you ok" Nate looked so worried  
"I'm fine just having one of them days and men don't help at all" I cried into his shoulder

I could feel Nathan tense up in my arms he could tell my man I meant Jay. Nathan was very protective over me he sometimes felt like a father figure which I don't mind it's nice to know that I have a brother who really cares.

"Let me speak to him" Nate said through his teeth

"No I want to leave it and forget him; he obviously is not worth it"

I wiped my eyes and stood back up placing the dish cloth on the side, I can't believe I broke down like that must be the time of the month I smirked to myself.

I grabbed Nate and hugged him as tight as I could

"Thanks Nate for being here means a lot"

"Not a problem anyway you're the last person I want to see hurt, anyway get dressed Natalie is coming today, ill go out and get some beers"

With that I went to the bathroom and had a hot shower to forget all my troubles and finally relax.

I wrapped my towel around me and went to my room and lay on my bed. I began to think of Rob and wonder if he still thinks of me. I hope Nathan doesn't invite him to the party still a bit too soon I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Run**

Summers POV

As I lay on my bed letting my body try my mind began to think about the last time I saw Rob and how hard it was to say goodbye.

"Summer have you packed everything all your clothes, wash stuff and other bits?" my mum asked worried

"I have everything Rob has got my laptop, clothes and everything else in the car. Nate is driving down tomorrow with my car and Natalie and Rob will bring Nate back mum so don't worry"

My mum always worried to much she and my dad wasn't too happy about me going to university so far away from home. Nathan was only an hour drive away where as I will be 3 hours. I tried to convince my parents that it was the best place for my Nursing as it was the number one university in England to study Nursing.

"Promise me you will be safe and don't talk to anyone you don't know"

"Mum I won't know anyone if I do that besides Natalie is with me we both need to mingle"

Natalie is my best friend who I have known since we were little; she is also doing the same course as me which my parents were happy about. Both I and she are living in our own 3 bedroom flat which our family's paid for so they knew we both were safe.

"Mum I promise ill be safe besides you and dad have safe proofed the flat with alarms and camera's everywhere" I joked

"I can't help it you my baby girl and your going away" she began to cry and hugged me rather tight

"I know mum I promise ill come and see you soon you just look after dad for me ok?" I kissed her and hugged her back

My dad was outside with Rob putting the last few things in the car and checking everything is ok.

"Right my little princess come here" my dad wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head

"I'm so proud of you and what your doing baby girl will miss you" he mutter in my hair.

"Will miss you to dad" I hugged him and kissed his cheek

"Don't mean to be rude but we better make a move so we can get everything in the flat" Rob said closing the boot of the car

I gave my mum and dad one last hug and kiss and got into Rob's car I waved goodbye to them both and drove away.

After the worst 3 hour drive we finally arrived at my new flat it was nice has a great view of the gardens and well secure, you could tell why our parents chose this place. Rob parked in the underground parking and met me in the flat.

"Wow" I spoke out loud

Looks more homely since Natalie moved her things in pictures of our friends and families on the walls it look amazing.

"So which one is your room" Rob smiled

I didn't know which one to pick there was two to choose from and both nice.

"Ill let you pick"

I loved it when he was thinking the way his hand moved in his hair and tilted his head was so cute. He looked in both rooms and kept looking at me.

"You decided yet because I really need to move in" I laughed

"Yep I'm done and your having this one" he pointed to the room on the right which had the best view and where the sun sets at night I fell in love with this room when I found that out.

"Perfect right we better get unpacking"

It took us four to five hours to get everything in and into place, I didn't realise how much stuff I had with me. I began to make the spear bed in case Rob wanted to sleep there which I hope he didn't.

"What's a memory box Summer?" Rob shouted from the bedroom

I didn't really think about the question he just asked I just replied

"Just a box full of old letter, pictures and silly things you want to keep forever" I shouted back

It took me about five minutes before I realised what he ask and what I said, I ran into my room and Rob was looking at the box I felt myself going a lovely shade of red.

"You didn't have a look did you?" I was so worried almost everything in that box was about Rob or things from Rob well not technically from him but he used.

"No I wouldn't invade your privacy you should know that, was just intrigued by it may have to make one myself" he smiled

"Only girls have these Rob" I laughed

Rob took my hand and pulled me towards him I laid down next to him while he stroked the inside of my arm. We both knew this would be the last time we would see each other because of all his premieres and events for Harry Potter. I rolled over so I faced him, I couldn't believe someone so handsome would like someone like me.

"Summer have I ever told you how beautiful you are and how your eyes melt my heart?"

"Nope" I smiled

"Well you are" he kissed my nose and smiled

"I can't believe this is it for us" I said trying to hold back the tears

"Let's not think that ok let's just enjoy what time we have" I couldn't help but smile

"Ok"

"Right I don't know about you but I'm so hungry you?"

"Yep don't feel like cooking so you can order in and ill get the money and beers"

I got up and dragged Rob up with me and walked to the living room putting on my coat and went out. Rob couldn't really go out with the hype at the moment.

I was stuffed couldn't eat any more plus after my 4th beer I could feel myself becoming a bit merry. Was great spending time just me and Rob was rear we got this unless we sneaked around.

Rob went out on the balcony for a smoke, while I cleaned up some of the food and bottles. Whilst in the kitchen I had the best view of him that I couldn't help but stare, the way his lips caress the cigarette and how he held it so delicate. As much as I hated him smoking all I could think was how much I wanted to be that cigarette right now.

"What's up do I have something on my face" he began to check him self in the mirror

"No just thinking about something that's all"

He walked over to me and took a swig of his beer before he placed it on the side and put his cold hands on my waist. His eyes were so big and bright blue today I loved looking into them and seeing if they have changed.

He pulled me close and kissed my lips so softy that they felt like silk I couldn't help but kiss him back and have more, even the taste of beer mixed with smoke drew me in.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer when I heard this loud bang and he placed me on the kitchen work top. When I looked everything that was on the side he pushed off. Lucky nothing smashed just made a lot of noise we looked at each other and laughed

"Think the bedroom will be better" I smiled

He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to my room

I lay in his arm all night he never let go once which made me feel special and that he didn't want to let go of me. We didn't have sex I think in someway it would have wrecked what we are feeling now and how nice it was just talking and listening to each other. He was playing with my curls all morning and I was counting every beat of his heart hoping this didn't have to end but I knew any time soon Nathan and Natalie would be here.

(This song really fits with this next part please play in back ground when you read this Leona Lewis – Run)

I quickly got up out of bed as I could feel my eyes beginning to tear up I opened the curtains and looked out at the rainy day, I think everyone up in the sky knew it was going to be a bad day.

"Summer you ok why you got up"

I felt the tears falling from my eyes I quickly tried to wipe them but was too late he was here in front of me wiping them away with his thumb. I tried to move my head away from him I didn't want him to see me like this and the hurt in my eyes.

"Look at me Summer please"

"I can't" I whispered

"Please for me"

He lifted my face up to his when I opened my eyes I saw his red like he was about to cry to I could feel he was hurting as much as me. I couldn't help it but more tears began to leave my eyes, he pulled me close and told me everything will be ok.

After awhile of me pulling myself together with Rob's help we got dressed and sat in the living cuddled up watching the television, was nice I felt like we belonged together and nothing could spoil this moment.

Just then the door opened it was Nathan and Natalie my heart sank

"Where here" Natalie shouted

"I can't stop Summer need to go back so Rob we need to go ok" Nathan said looking at Rob

"Oh ok ill get my things"

He stood up and went to the spare room and collected everything

"Ill see you in your car, see you soon Summer love you"

I ran after Rob, I couldn't believe he was leaving now like right now. I felt myself crying and feeling sick.

"Rob you need to tell Nathan you can' go yet" I pleaded

"Summer as much as I hate it I think it's better to I go now while we have has the perfect day" he grabbed his bag and started to walk to the door,

"I don't want you to go Rob" I cried out he pulled me close and hugged me tightly and kissed me one last time.

"I Love you Summer Owens and that will never change"

"I Love you to Robert Pattinson always will"

With that he kissed my head and let go of me closed the door and left. I fell to the ground and cried into the door when Natalie came running to me.

"Summer you dressed yet Natalie will be here soon" Nathan banged on my door  
"Will be out soon" I shouted

I wiped away the one tear that ran down my cheek and tired to shake that memory from my head.

'What man tells you they love you and never get in touch for years' I thought?

Robert Pattinson that's who


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Letting it out**

Nathan's POV

I began to get everything ready for when Natalie arrived saving Summer rushing around. She never managed time right when it comes to getting ready, god help me Friday when it's the party.

"Summer you dressed yet Natalie will be here soon" I said banging on her door

"Will be out soon" She shouted back

She sounded upset like something had upset her again. I really hope it wasn't that obnoxious man who came round doesn't know what she saw in him.

I sat on the sofa and put the television on not that there was much to watch. I looked at the clock for the time 8:15pm Natalie will be here soon, She really needs to get a move on!

"Nate pour me a drink please" Summer shouted

"What did your last slave die of missy?"

"Not doing his job, besides I said please"

As I walked to the kitchen my phone rang was Rob, I quickly accepted the call and went to my room

"Hello" I whispered

"Hey Nate just checking everything is still fine for Friday?"

"Yep everything is fine, I'm picking you up for 8?" Checking I had the time right

"No I got the time wrong will be half 6 that ok still?"

"Yes that fine anytime would be easy really, Sorry about this Rob I need to go don't want to wake Summer up"

"Yeah that's fine, tell her I say hi and ill see you Friday!"

"Will do bye" I put my phone back in my pocket

That was close I thought walking back to the kitchen I grabbed two wine glasses and poured Summer a glass.  
I can't wait till Friday having people round especially Rob; I secretly hoped he and Summer would make up and have the spark between them again. I know they both want to be together and so did they but neither want to make the move. It would make my life easier seeing her with Rob and not some low life who loves them selves more than her. She and Rob were made to be together you can just tell. Kind of like me and Natalie but I was to late she fell for Mark and the last thing I want is Summer to regret it every time she see's him with someone else.

"Hello anyone in"

My thoughts were interrupted by Natalie who looked stunning even after a long shift.

"Hey Nat in the kitchen" Natalie still had her own key for the flat

"Where's Summer?"

"Still getting dressed" I laughed

"No change there then"

I poured Natalie a drink and took her into the lounge

"Natalie could you do me a favour please" I knew only she would be able to get things out of Summer

"Yes sure everything ok?" she looked worried

"Yes it's just Summer is really down but wont let me know anything so could you find out for me please"

Just then we was interrupted by Summer who came running over to Natalie and hugged her tight

"Sure" Natalie mimed to me.

**Summers POV**

I was so happy to have Natalie here its nice to have your best friend around when you're not feeling your self

"Right ill go and meet Tom have fun you two" Nathan hugged me before he went

I joined Natalie on the sofa and had a mouth full of wine

"So how have you been? How was your night out with Mark?"

I let her tell me everything she had to say first, I loved it when she spoke about work she always over explained thing and her hands couldn't keep still was like they had a mind of their own which made me laugh. She went on forever about Mark to which I wasn't interested about.

"Summer you going to answer me"

"Sorry what did you say" I knew I had to start listening when she talked about Mark

"How have you been?"

I knew what that question meant please tell me why your looking down

"I have been fine hun" I lied but I didn't want to talk about it just yet

"Summer you may be able to lie to other people but me and Nathan for that matter it won't work what's up"

She knows me to well I couldn't lie to her or Nathan. It was like they had there very own lie detector which told them.

"Fine I'm not ok, I hate men everything about them, they say they love you and never call again, they accuse you of thing's which just isn't right, and they basically SUCK ASS" I ranted

"Ok then someone is a bit angry with the opposite sex" Natalie laugh

"it isn't funny I official hate men! I'm considering being a lesbian at least women understand each other"

"Now Now Summer you can't hate all men what about your dad, Nathan and Tom?"

She was right I didn't hate all men but very close to.

"Ok then I hate all men expect my dad, Nate and Tom happy?" I downed the rest of my wine  
"Yes actually your finally blowing off some steam" she smiled

"Now tell me what it is hun otherwise I can't help"

"It's everything old and new, with Nate and Tom talking about Rob I keep thinking about the old days the good and bad and then Jay accuses me of sleeping with Nate how sick is that"

"Oh my god that's just wrong does he know your brother and sister?" Natalie looked confused

"To be fair to him he doesn't know that but still doesn't mean he isn't a prick for thinking it"

After two hours of ranting to Natalie about everything she was right I did feel better getting it off my chest.

After 3 bottles of wine and talking about the party on Friday and Nathan and tom finally came home quiet drunk too.

"Well I think I better go, working again tomorrow" Natalie got up and got her things

"Ill see you Friday night then hun" I hugged and kissed her goodbye

"Oh wait I'm working with you Friday just picked up an extra shift so will see you in work".

"Wait Natalie can I talk to you?" Nathan said slurring his words

"Sure bye Summer sees you, bye Tom"

Nathan POV

I walked out to the hallway with Natalie I wanted to make sure Summer is ok.

"So did she tell you?"

"yep was just boy trouble and she is thinking about Rob a lot that's all"

"Thanks so much Natalie" I gave her a hug and kiss

It felt nice having her in my arms again, we stayed like this for a few minutes but felt like forever to me

"I better go, see you Friday Nate"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Broken**

Summer's POV

One day has past and I'm still in the same clothes still not talking to anyone, I can't get the image out of my head, why cant things get any easier. Tears keep falling but I make no sound it is as if I have lost all emotion, I know he is their holding me tight and wiping away my tears but I can't feel him.

_**Yesterday**_

I can't believe its Friday I am looking forward to this party having everyone round. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make myself a drink; Nathan and Tom were already up, going through their check list.

"You both have everything sorted then?"

They both just nodded look like they were in deep thought

Once I had my coffee I went to the bathroom to have a nice relaxing bath before I had to go to work

After I had my bath I felt great, the best I have felt in a long time. I decided to get ready for work; thankfully Nate washed my uniform for me so was clean and ready for me to wear.

I joined Nate and Tom in the lounge there was a cup of coffee ready for me on the table.

"So everything is done, the food, drink and your getting Rob at half 6" Tom said

"Yep all done" Nate replied back

"What did you just say" I said to Tom

"Where done for tonight"

"No before that" I corrected him

"Nate's picking Rob up"

"Rob is coming are you both mad" I shouted at them

"Summer you didn't say he couldn't" Nate replied back

"But Rob who ripped my heart out and stood on it, you really think I want him here" I snapped back

"Summer I'm sorry but I thought you two could talk, besides me and Tom want him to come"

"Oh so forget me I don't matter, how I feel doesn't come into this?"

"I never said that" he defended himself

"Oh but you are your saying that by not thinking about my feelings"

"Grow up Summer you being stupid"

"I'm being stupid, you stupid for even thinking he could come" I shouted again

"He can come and is coming" Nate shouted at me

"Well done think I'm coming" I muttered

"That's fine suit's me with the way you acting"

"Fine you won't see me at all, see if I care that you have him over. You just enjoy having the guilt" I smiled

"Well after tomorrow ill leave you alone ill go home and you will never here from me how does that sound?" he asked me

"Sounds great no you, no annoying controlling brother perfect"

"You know what Summer I was proud of you the fact you never held grudges and how you wasn't like anyone else but guess what I'm not any more WELL DONE!"

"You think that hurts me well your wrong, you hurt me by inviting HIM, I hope you're happy!" I screamed in Nate's face

"I am" he said through his teeth

"Good I'm going now so you won't see you again will stay in Natalie's, have fun with Rob"

"Bye"

I slammed the door behind me. I was so angry what was he thinking; did he really think I would be ok with this? I can't believe he has done this.  
I go into my car and drove to work. Hopefully this took my mind of things.

**Nathan's POV**

after four hours of Tom calming me down I realised I said some nasty things, things I did not mean and I know Summer didn't mean what she said either. I had to tell her I am sorry but I knew she wouldn't want to see me. I decided writing her a note would be easier and she would read it, and on the way back from getting Rob ill drop it off in her work.

"Tom I'm going to get Rob ok ill see you in about 2 hours"

"Yes that's fine ill get everything out ready phone me when you're coming back ok"

"Yes will do see you" I put the note into my pocket and left the flat.  
Once driving I played the music load in the car to drown out my thoughts.

"When I opened my eyes I felt this pain it was unbearable, the smell of iron was making me feel sick. It was so hard to breath; I didn't know what had happened I was scared. I tried to shout for help but no sound came out. I could hear sirens in the background. All I could think was I have to give Summer her note.

**Summer's POV**

After thinking about what happened with Nate all I could think was how stupid I acted, I wish I could go home and talk to him, just then the phone rang

"Hello Trauma" I quickly go my pen and wrote down what was being said to me on the phone.

"Right everyone we have a major incident coming through in 10 minutes, Car crash 2 cars, 2 people involved one is dead at the scene other is in a critical condition" once I briefed the team I gave them set jobs and waited………

"Natalie you call the next of kin's for me get them in once we have to details" I asked her

As soon as the paramedic's arrived it was all go.

"We have a young male early 20's has no I.D on him just a note, he isn't responding to us so we have no idea what his name is, He has a head injury to the right side, collapse lung on right side, both legs are broken, Pulse is 136 and blood pressure is 60/42" once the paramedic's went we began to get everything we needed.

I began to set up the drips ready to put fluids up and blood once we have his type.

(listen to this song please Christina Aguilera – Hurt)

I grabbed this right hand to connect the fluids to the ventflon when I notice he had a ring which was similar to Nate's and had the same initials 'NLO'

It took me 5 minutes before I realised it was no similar ring it was Nathan's. I felt my stomach tighten and fell to the floor; tears ran from my eyes

"Nathan wake up, wake up" I shouted

I stood up and screamed for my staff to help him and save him.  
Aaron grabbed me out of the trauma room and tired to talk to me when all I could focus on was my brother lying lifeless on the table,

"Natalie I need you to get someone here to support Summer" I hear Aaron say  
I couldn't stop crying everyone was trying to calm me but they didn't understand that's my brother, my best friend.

I sat on the floor with my knees tucked under my chin, when I heard that sound, the sound everyone dreads, that makes you sick, the flat line.  
I stood up and looked through the window everything was in slow motion my colleagues trying to resuscitate him, all I could hear was the flat line on the heart monitor. I knew then my big brother was gone nothing would bring him back to me.

I ran into the room and grabbed his sleep like body telling him to breathe

"Nathan I'm sorry, please come back, I need you I need you" i cried

I kissed his cheek and laid on the table with him, I didn't want to leave him I couldn't.

I heard Natalie's voice she was telling someone about Nathan when I looked up both Tom and Rob were there Natalie handed Rob a note.

"Summer" Rob cried out

"He's gone Rob, he wont come back to me please get him back" I cried

I felt Rob put his arms around me, he picked me up like a little doll and took me out of the room and sat me on his lap

"Here this is for you" he handed me a note

When I reached for it I noticed my hands were covered in blood, I opened the note it was from Nate.

'_Summer, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you that's the last thing I ever wanted to do, I'm so proud of you, you make me the happiest brother alive. I Love you so much Love Nate xxxx'_

"I Love you to" I whispered

_Present day_

Rob hasn't left my side since this he keep's his arms around me and wipes my tears, he knows when I'm ready to talk about it I will.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Everything**

Summers POV

It's been 3 days, 3 agonising days, 3 days I haven't seen his face, heard his voice or felt his touch, 3 days into a life of not having a brother, a best friend, a father figure. For the past 3 days I have laid in his bed it's the only place that smells like him and makes me feel safe  
I lay here tear's falling down my cheek's and Rob wiping everyone away. I can see what his hand is doing but I can not feel it. It's as if I have been given atheistic and I'm numb all over.

I have not allowed any visitors to see me only Rob, he is the only one who hasn't asked the same questions over:-  
Are you ok?  
Anything I can do to help?  
What a stupid thing to ask  
No I'm not fucking ok do I look it? And the only thing that can help me right now is bringing him back, and can you do that NO! I didn't think so.  
Well that's what I wanted to say but the words won't come out, actually no words will. All I could do was shut the door and hoped they got the message. I know they are only trying to be nice but I really just need some time.

Two more days have past and I'm still the same. Rob has been talking with my parents about the funeral arrangements. Apparently my mum wants me to pick out a song. Rob chose the flowers for me he knows I loved white lilies and I always thought of them as a beautiful flower for a funeral. Rob always kept me up to date with everything my parents said, even though I never reply back to him he knows I am listening.

Rob told me what time the funeral starts and I knew it would be at my parent's local church but I didn't know the exact date until to day. Rob is driving us down to there house tomorrow so we can all travel in the car to the church on Friday. My mum has chosen me a suit to wear after Rob saying I'm in no fit state to go shopping myself. I have to say I'm terrified of Friday because the moment I see his coffin it makes this nightmare true, real and not make believe.

Just thinking about it turn's my stomach I took a deep breath and smelt his pillow before trying to fall asleep. I held on to his pillow as if it was him. Rob put his arms around me tight so I knew he was their and began to stroke my hair and hum a familiar song.

For the first time in five days I felt relax his voice soothed me. My eyes felt like they had weights on them forcing them to close and the water from my eyes stopped. It felt too good to be true.

When I woke I rolled over and saw Rob wasn't there. I searched the room and he was know where. It was the first time in six days I have been alone and I hated it. I began to go all cold and sweat appeared at my forehead and hands, my stomach turned at the thought

'Rob's gone'

I quickly jumped off my bed and ran around the flat checking he wasn't anywhere else but I couldn't find him.

'Rob's left me' 'I'm alone'

I ran back into Nathans bedroom so I could smell him, feel safe and feel him around me but when I entered everything was gone, all his stuff everything, nothing there to remind me of him just bare walls. I fell to the floor crying and screaming.

"You promised you would always be here"

"You promised Nathan" I sobbed as my body jerked involuntary like I was being pushed.

"I need you Nathan, I need you" I hit the floor it was really soft not what I expected it to feel like.

"Summer wake up, it's a bad dream" I heard as my body jerked again.

I sat up and looked around the bedroom checking everything is in the room including Rob. Everything was in the right place like they haven't been touch. I took a deep breath to calm myself and it check the room still smelt like him.  
"Summer its ok everything is here, I'm here" he said in calming tone wiping away my fresh tears.

I lay back down next to him but instead of holding on tight to Nathans pillow I held Rob. I placed my head onto his chest and closed my eyes tight to stop the tears.

"Don't ever leave me ……………don't ever leave me like he did" I whispered  
I felt him for the first time in 5 days; I felt his fingers touch my skin rubbing soft circles into my upper back.

"I promise" he whispered and kissed my head before continuing to hum the same song he did before.

The drive down the my parents house was ok nothing was said we just listened to the radio when I heard the most beautiful song ever it reminded me so much of him and I knew that's the song I wanted to play tomorrow.  
Once we arrived at the house my mum ran to me and wrapped her loving arms around me tightly, I knew she was happy to see me but I could tell she was holding me to tight because I was all she and dad had left. She kissed my head several times and put her hands on my face and kisses my forehead.

"God I love you Summer" she said between kisses

I took a breath to talk to her but there was a lump in my throat and tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Oh Summer let it out baby girl"

I felt like a weight was lifted while I cried into my mum's shoulder I felt safe and secure and she understood everything.

My dad helped Rob with unloading our bags and put my belongings in my old bedroom but I wasn't sleeping there tonight I'm sleeping in Nathan's room.

"Why have you brought a pillow, we have plenty here" my mum quizzed Rob

"Summer won't sleep without it so we brought it with us hope you don't mind"

My mum didn't know it was Nathan's pillow and that it still smelt like him, but I think deep down she understands.

"Of course we don't, will leave you two to get settled and dinner will be at seven ok" she left and closed the door behind her.

I sat on my bed and watched Rob unpack all our clothes. All the hate I had for him before everything happened had gone now when I think of him or see him my heart feels whole not broken; he is helping me deal with losing Nathan in some kind of way.

Rob placed my laptop on the bed next to me while continuing to put clothes away. I took hold of it and turned it on and waited for it to load up. I was lucky my laptop seemed to load quiet quick; I loaded a new window and typed in the words of the song I remembered.

'I miss all the little things; I never thought that they mean everything to me'

I clicked on a few links and once I heard the right song I connected my iPod to it and downloaded the song from iTunes. I placed my laptop on the side and lay down on my bed.

"Done" Rob said after finishing unpacking

He joined me on the bed and took me in his arms. I wrapped mine around his waist and held him tight. I placed my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"He's proud of you, you know. He always told me how lucky he was to have you in his life and how much he loves you. He isn't the only who feels like that".

He leaned down and kissed my head and gave me a tight squeeze. It was nice to hear him tell me what Nathan thought of me and I really needed to hear it, and I knew he was saying he feels the same as Nathan. I tilted my head up slightly and kissed his neck so he knew I heard him

"What's that for?"

"For being here" I whispered

He held me tight and kissed my head again it felt nice that he was here.

After tea I said good night to my mum and dad for the first time in 6 days I felt tired and that I could fall asleep without tear's falling. I took my pyjamas into Nathan's room and stared to change.

I laid under the covers and closed my eyes and began to think about the funny times I had with Nathan, like every time we heard the song 'Bad Boys' from the show Cop's we both run down the stairs with sunglasses on and danced all gangster for my mum and dad or the time I nearly drown and he jumped in to save me but all I was doing was drowning him so some random man had to save us both. I began to laugh and smile to myself.

"That's the first time I have seen you smile" Rob was in the doorway in his shorts for bed

"I just came to say night and to see if you wanted me to stay with you?" he was leaning on the door frame and one hand running through his messy hair

I pulled back the covers and tapped the empty space next to me. I rolled over and Rob wrapped his warm arms around me.  
"Night night pretty girl"

"Summer, Rob time to wake up and get ready"

I slowly began to open my eyes and looked at Rob who also is waking up

"Morning pretty girl" he kissed my nose

"Morning"

I sat on the edge of my bed and stretched I couldn't believe today is the day we say goodbye to him forever. Trying to hold back the tears Rob was on his knees in front of me. He took me in his arms and stroked my hair.

"You can do this and I'm with you every step and so is he just thing of him and the happy times ok" I nodded and hugged him tight

"Thanks Rob, don't know what id do without you".

"Its ok now get in the shower and get dressed we have to leave at half ten"

I put on my suit jacket and looked in the mirror

"You can do this" I said to myself

I took my iPod and placed it in my bag ready to give to the funeral director to play once my mum has spoke at the end.

"You look beautiful and allegiant, he would be so proud of you" my dad said from behind me

"I know thanks dad"

"Shall we go your mum is outside with Rob and Tom"

"Tom's here" I felt really bad I haven't spoke to him since everything happened

"yes and don't worry he understands"

I took my dads hand and walked to the front to meet everyone else.

"This is everyone" my mum told the driver

I walked over to the Hurst to see him I saw all the flowers where white and were lilies and roses.

"Only you could make the saddest day ever beautiful" I whispered while touching his coffin

"I love you big brother"

"Miss we need to go" the drive tapped my shoulder

I made my way to the car and sat next to my mum and held her tight.  
The church was beautiful small, open and bright. Dad, Rob, Tom and Mark carried his coffin into the church while me and mum followed them down as did the guest who came to say goodbye.

We sat at the front right next to Nathan; I sat between my parents and held their hands tight. I didn't listen to what the vicar was saying I was to busy thinking about Nathan and how lucky I am to have him as my brother.  
Surprisingly it was nearly the end of the service and my mum made her way to the stand to talk.

"I just want to say on behalf of the family thank you to everyone who came, you all knew how special Nathan is and how he touched all out hearts. I have not only lost my little boy but a best friend who makes me laugh so hard I cry. He is everything to us and………… and"

My mum broke down she couldn't stop crying and kept say and over and over again. I ran over to her and took her in my arms

"Mum sit with dad ill talk" Rob came over and helped my mum to her seat

I took a deep breath before stepping up to the microphone.

"My brother Nathan is my world. I'm so lucky I have a brother who has been there for me through the good and bad. He taught me life's to short to hold grudges against people because once there gone that's it you don't get a second chance. A chance to tell them how sorry you are or tell them how you feel or a chance to show them how much they mean to you because that's it! I know Nathan will always be watching over me from miles away and I just want to say Nathan I miss you and you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you lots big brother"

(Please listen to this whole song Lifehouse – Where you Are)

As I stepped back the song began to play. I wiped away the tears that fell and walked over to his coffin and kiss the top

"I won't say goodbye because that's forever Nathan ill say see you soon"

I joined my parents and Rob and sat down and watched everyone listen to the words and think of all the good times they had with Nathan.


End file.
